


Destiel

by ABC123SHIPS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Biology, Eyefuck, Fluff, Grace Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Top!Castiel, Wings, blowjob, bottom!Dean, i never thought my life would come to writing smutty fanfics, longish, oh god how do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABC123SHIPS/pseuds/ABC123SHIPS
Summary: This is Fluffy, this has lots of feels. Smut is later on and will be labeled properly; those chapters will be All porn, Little to no plot. I hope you don’t hate this!





	1. Castiel’s Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel...I ship it and would like the writers of supernatural to show us a little less subtle relationship. Thank you! Misha.. Jensen, if you are reading this I’m sorry!

Meeting cas was probably one of the best and worst moments of my life. I just can’t believe that an angel, Existed...And took time to save me. Gods favorite mess up! I always seem to screw things up, of course so does cas...We are about even when it comes to screwing things up. Maybe that’s why he saved me...and our whole, Bond...  
“Heelloo! Dean!” Sam angrily waves his hands in front of my face; snapping me away from my thoughts “Did you hear anything I just said?....Or were you too busy staring off into space?” He retorted, crossing his arms and giving me a death glare. I rolled my eyes at him before saying   
“Alright MOM....I’m listening NOW.”  
To prove my point I stared directly at him and pursed my lips waiting for him to say whatever the hell was so important.  
“So there’s this case...”  
Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah....Blah! Jeez I get it!   
“Let’s just go ahead and get movin’ and while you’re at it...”   
*WHOOSH*  
“Hello Dean.”  
We turn to find Cas, blood soaking through his signature trench coat. He stumbles and grabs onto my shoulder for support clutching his stomach. He winches in pain and almost falls to the floor, probably would have if I wouldn’t have caught him. I wrap my arms around his waist and lead him over to the table where I gingerly lay his limp, blood soaked body. I can tell he’s losing consciousness from the way his eyes are hanging heavy almost completely shut and how he breathes as though he just ran a marathon.   
“Dean,”  
He whispers breathily as he reaches his weak, bloodstained hand to my face. I place my hand over his as Sam Sprints to get the first aid kit. I place my other hand in the dark mess that is his hair. I gently rub circles with my fingers as I frantically try and keep his conscious.  
“Cas! It’s ok...It’s ok, I’ve got you. You’re gonna be alright...Shhhhh. No, No! You don’t need to talk right now....Save your energy...Cas it’s gonna be alr-“  
“Dean...”  
He whispers as he takes his thumb and gently wipes the salty tears away. I can’t help but cry, I’ve lost him too many times. And every time could be the last time...This could be it. He could die...For good, Forever. And I can’t live with that.  
“Dean,”  
“I’m right here, I’m right here...I’m NOT Leaving you, You’re Alr-“  
He takes in a labored breath   
“I-I....I need you, Y-You Comple-“  
His eyes close and his body goes completely limber just as Sam comes rushing in with the first aid kit. I frantically Pace back and forth while Sam used his big ol’ brain to fix Cas up. Sam clears his throat awkwardly and begins to pack up the kit. I really didn’t want to look...Didn’t want to see him like that again. Something inside me makes me look over his worn and tattered body. Bruises scatter his now exposed chest and Stomach. On his side, Right above his waistline Is a freshly stitched wound that travels all the way up to almost his armpit. I don’t know who...Or what, did this to him....But they are going to pay. I sit down at the table and take his hand in mine, I intertwine our fingers and give his callused hand a squeeze. I sit like that for over an hour...Staring at his expressionless face, drained of color...All the while keeping ahold of his hand. When he jerks awake, I quickly remove my hand and stand up in anticipation. He clears his throat and asks  
“Dean....I don’t think I can make it to my room...Do you think you cou-“  
Before he can finish the sentence I pick him up bridal style and carry him to his room. I gently place him on the bed and as I go to leave he grabs my wrist and as I turn to stare into his bright blue eyes he says  
“Stay.”  
And that’s all it takes for me to go around to the other side of the bed and sit next to him. I have my back against the headboard and one leg bent with my arm resting on my knee. My other leg is stretched out, up against Cas. My other hand finds it’s way into the angel’s hair. I massage his scalp as he slowly drifts off to sleep...Something I find unsettling since he doesn’t normally do so. Even though Cas has told me multiple times that angels do in fact sleep it’s just very rare...I still can’t shake the unease. However...He looks so peaceful. I sit there for a little while just watching his bare chest rise and fall with every breath, before I decide to leave. I take his bloodstained clothes off leaving him in just his black trousers and go across the hall to my room. I grab the blanket off my bed and an old Led Zeppelin sweatshirt of mine and head back over to the resting angel. I set the sweatshirt on the dresser by the bed and cover Castiel’s half naked body with my blanket. I turn around to leave to find Sam watching me from the doorway with a smirk on his face. Before he can taunt me I point my finger at him and give him a solid.  
“Shut up.”


	2. Little bit of Sabriel

Sam and I made our way out of the spacious room and into the cramped hallway, Bickering as we went.  
“Hmmm...So what was that back there?”  
Sam turns to me with a true shit eating grin on his face.  
“Shut your mouth Sam!”  
“Could it be...Dest-“  
If looks could kill Sam would have just dropped dead. I give him a glare a wouldn’t even give my worst enemy.  
Sam’s head tilts back as he lets out a loud jubilant laugh. I haven’t seen him enjoy himself like this since we were kids. Sadly the moment is broken when we hear a cacophony of What sounds like breaking glass and bookshelves tumbling over.   
Great.  
I dash ahead of Sam to investigate what the hell is going on. As I round the corner to the library I see a Bloody Gabriel stabbing what appears to be another angel. The toxic blue flame of light that signifies the death of an angel, shines through the room making us both squint our eyes. The Dead body slumps to the floor, lifeless and void of eyes. Gabriel whirls around with a smirk and says  
“Hello Boys...Miss me?”  
I give a small laugh before glaring at the angel and making my way back to my room. I try to get out as quickly as possible but I still hear Gabriel taunt  
“Gonna go take care of Your Boyfriend?....I will take that as a yes!”  
Whether or not he keeps taunting I can’t tell because I’m already closing the door to my room. His words, or anyone’s words shouldn’t bother me...Usually don’t, but when it’s about Cas I get all worked up. It’s not like I’m Gay or anything...And it’s not like Cas and I would ever...  
Wait!  
What exactly are you thinking about this for! The hell is wrong with you!   
“I LIKE BOOBS!?...A-ND CURVES!!...I SURE AS HEEELLL DONT LIKE...men.”  
I speak my thoughts out loud as I continue to ponder over this whole mess.   
Eventually I come to a conclusion that I won’t even say out loud to myself...hell I don’t even want to admit it in my own head! But it’s true...there is no denying what I feel...I guess I’ve known for a while but it’s just now hitting me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I couldn’t help but laugh at Gabriel’s remark towards Dean. It’s so obvious to everyone yet somehow Neither of them are willing to admit it. Gabriel looks me in the eyes and sighs   
“Pathetic....They Don’t see it, Do they?”  
He saunters his way over to me setting his angel blade on the table on his way. He opens his arms and I instinctively wrap my arms around him. He Lets his head rest on my chest and I let my head drop to rest on his own. It’s over almost as soon as it begins but it’s still something I hold on to. I’ve always had a bit of a thing for Gabriel, but we can’t have two Angel Boyfriends in the bunker. I place my hand over his shoulder as I squeeze past him and make my way over to the disheveled bookshelf. I crouch down my worn jeans protest but I ignore it and begin to stack books best I can.   
“Need any help there Samo!”  
I was so lost in what I was doing that Gabriel’s presence startled me. I threw the newest stack of books into the air and fell backwards, my head between Gabriel’s polished black shoes. I felt my face heat up as a cherry red began to stain my cheeks.   
“Awwww...Did I scare the little Moose?”  
Gabriel taunts as he gracefully pulls me up to a standing position. His forearms under my arms for leverage he comically asks  
“Jeez! How tall are you?!”  
He laughs to himself as I turn to face him cocking my brow at him like a disobedient child. He stands up a little straighter as if to challenge me. I snort out a small chuckle at his attempt to intimidate me. I turn around and just as I bend over to pick up the stray books I feel, and hear, my pants rip.   
Oh No.  
I jolt up and instinctively place my hands over the newly ripped hole in the butt of my jeans. I blush even harder than before, the blush creeping all the way up my neck. Behind me Gabriel Can’t seem to control his loud Joyous Laughter. I Am so embarrassed I could drop dead right there in the library. What a way to go, Literally been face to face with Lucifer and I die of embarrassment. I clear my throat awkwardly and manage to get out a quiet   
“Uh...I’m going to go...Uh, Change now.”  
My dignity definitely not in tact, I make my way to the hallway still listening to Gabriel’s laughter.   
Unlike my brother, I’m not afraid of my feelings and if they happen to be for a dude...So be it! Honestly sexuality isn’t something I feel a need to protect. If I’m straight...I’m straight. If I’m not...I’m not! It’s as simple as that, even though I probably will never tell anyone considering anyone I could tell wouldn’t feel that way. Or worse...Would treat me differently because I have some naughty thoughts about a dude. I open the door to my room and pull my ruined jeans off before making my way over to my dresser.   
Gabriel picks that exact moment to appear behind in my room...Me in only my boxers and a tight grey T-Shirt. He gives a small laugh as I throw a pair of jeans in the air and let out a startled yelp.   
“Gabriel....Now is not exactly a good time to just appear in here!”  
I walk over to retrieve the lost jeans Gabriel hops up on my bed and sighs as I put one leg in the jeans.   
“What?!”  
I angrily retort. Gabriel smirks at my now dressed form and says   
“You looked so good WITHOUT the pants...Thought you’d keep it that way.”  
He winks at me and smiles at the blush that is now almost beet red.


	3. Implied Sabriel...Dean jerks off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel do the do and Dean gets turned on hearing about what angels can do in bed....He may or may not jerk off with a vibrator you’ll have to read to find out

“I will take my pants back off if...”  
Gabriel gives me a look I can only describe as curious yet confused.  
“Oh really?”  
He he rakes his eyes over me as he says this causing me to blush even more. I quickly looked away as he stood up, crowding into my personal space. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered.  
“Then do it.”  
I stepped away and crossed my arms in defiance as I continued with my preposition.  
“ I will but...You have to show me your wings!”  
Gabriel gave me a stern look and gave a firm   
“No way!”  
He panicked further and rambled on as I crowed into his personal space, towering over him.   
“S-Sam that’s not...My wings are..T-They just...”  
“Spit it out.”  
I growled and watched his Adam’s apple bob as he visibly gulped   
“Just don’t touch them! Alright?!....I will show them to you!”  
With that said I nodded excitedly and I undid the button on my pants. Gabriel watched my every move as I slowly slid them off, it was less about getting them off, more about making a statement. Once I was done I cockily said   
“And you?”  
I sat down on my freshly made bed, patiently waiting for what was to come. However nothing could have prepared me for what I did see. One moment Gabriel was standing in front of me looking uncomfortable and the next I was face to face with the most beautiful sight I’d ever seen.   
His wings took up almost every inch of my dank bedroom. White feathers that seemed to absolutely glow and sparkle in the light, ombré down into almost golden brown feathers that looked softer than anything I had ever seen. Seeing my shocked expression must have gave Gabriel back his confidence for he smiled and winked at me. I slowly stood up from the bed, my heart skipping a beat as I got closer to his magnificent wings. I unthinkingly reached my hand out to touch the soft Downey feathers, but before I could reach them Gabriel jolted back. His wings vanishing as he slammed into my dresser so hard I thought it was going to break. With panic and rage in his eyes he yelled   
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THEM?!”  
With anger still burning in his eyes and in his heart he shoved me backwards. I lost my balance and landed flat on my back. Luckily my bed saved my fall even still I was angry with Gabriel for attacking me. I started to sit up as I angrily yelled   
“WHAT THE HELL GABR-“  
The words died in my throat as Gabriel simply straddled my boxer clad legs and slid his hands up my shirt.   
Dean picked that exact moment to burst into my room.  
“Cas Is Awake I was wonderi-“  
He looked from Gabriel’s position and back to me before saying   
“I’m gonna go you’re busy...I’ll uh...Ok.”  
He awkwardly shuffled out of the room closing the door behind him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Dean  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still in a state of shock from what I had witnessed I made my way to the library where Cas was sitting at the table. I just stood in the doorway and looked at him until his piercing blue eyes met mine. He held my gaze for some time before finally speaking out.  
“So, Did you find Gabriel?...or has he gone now?”  
I rubbed the back of my neck as I attempted to convey what was going on.   
“Uh...He’s still here!”  
Cas stood up and as he walked towards the door he muttered   
“I will go talk to him.”  
I gently placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to look at me with a confused look on his face. I giggled to myself before saying   
“He’s in Sam’s room...So I wou-“  
“What is he doing in Sam’s room?”  
Cas interjected   
I raised my eyebrows at him and waited for it to dawn on him. Sure enough his blue eyes lit up with realisation and he let out a breathy   
“Oh”  
By this point both of us were still looking at each other and we both were blushing profusely. It was starting to get awkward when Cas broke the silence and asked.   
“I need to lay low for a while...Can I stay here with you?”  
I could tell from his expression that he was expecting rejection...Why would we reject him after all he did for us! He is family! He deserves a nice place to stay! Especially because of what he has been through!   
I didn’t realize I had said this aloud until I was being embraced by a happy Cas. It was hard to enjoy the embrace while Cas was so cold having not put on the sweat shirt I so graciously gave him. I slowly pulled away and let my arms rest on his bare shoulders as I said   
“Why the hell didn’t you put my sweatshirt on?...You’re freezing!”  
He just shrugged and I led him back to his room. On our way, although we tried not to, we heard muffled groans and a few   
“YES SAM!”  
Ugh I couldn’t believe that my brother was doing that to me. He knows full well how I feel about Cas and he has to taunt me like that. Sounded like the best sex ever in there... not that I was listening.   
As we entered the room Cas quizzically asked me  
“Is all intercourse that loud?”  
Jeez! How the HELL was I supposed to explain this to Cas?!   
“Well...Uh, not all the time...Usually it is only loud when...Uh, you’re almost..Done...That’s just really good sex right there!...I don’t think I’ve even had sex THAT good.”  
Cas just put on my sweatshirt and in a monotone voice replied   
“Well..Humans would benefit from that...Angels can not only used their grace to heal. They can used it to cause orgasm. I did so with Anna and she seemed to appreciate it....”  
He turned to face me as he continued   
“Sometimes you have to be careful though because unlike angels humans don’t have as much stamina. Us angels can go on for Hours while most humans are more around half an hour or less...”  
My blush grew more and more as he continued but luckily he left me to go check on Gabriel.   
Shit.  
I was definitely a little hard right now. Castiel making me come with his grace...  
I had to take care of this right now before it got out of control. I ran down the hall to my room. I slammed and locked the door and laid down on my bed, unbuttoning my now tight jeans. I bit back a moan as I wrapped my hand around my length giving it a good squeeze. I began to slowly stroke up and down adding a twist at the top that made me exhale shakily.   
Oh god. Castiel’s hand on my dick!   
“Ahhh!”  
The image made my dick throb and a bead of precome leak from my sensitive slit. I swiped my thumb over my cockhead spreading the precome down my shaft as I let out a Moan. I started to frantically move my hand the glide becoming slicker and slicker as I thought Of Cas bringing me off. I pumped furiously biting my lip in an effort to hold back my soft sighs as tremors shook my thighs. I was sweating and my arm was sore from working it so hard. I groaned in frustration as I failed to reach orgasm. I let go of my sore overused cock and dug in my bedside drawer for something no one could ever know I had. I pulled out my fleshlight and my pink, heavenly vibrator. I poured lube into the fleshlight and whined in anticipation as I slipped it over my tip. It didn’t slide as smoothly as usual but I was in a hurry. I slid it all the way down until the base touched my swollen balls before coating my fingers with the same lube. With my left hand I moved the fleshlight, twisting and pulling it sending shockwaves of pleasure up my spine. With my right hand I probed at my hole gently teasing the first finger in. The sting of my finger breaching my body made me bite my lip in pleasure. I eventually stretched myself out but by that time I was desperate.   
My cock aching every time the fleshlight’s Bobbles and Nodules caught on the sensitive underside of my head.   
As I fumbled with the vibrators button I sped up my movements of the fleshlight letting out an obscene moan as my sweaty body convulsed in the pleasure that threatened to tip my overworked cock over the edge.   
Once the vibrator began to steadily hum I brought it down to my hole and as it caught on the sensitive nerve endings of my hole I felt my orgasm come. Just before I spurted I shoved the vibrator home. As if my orgasm wasn’t intense enough as the first spurt of come erupted into the fleshlight the vibrator pushed against my G-Spot. My eyes rolled back in my head as my orgasm went on and on. Deliciously aided by the vibrator still vibrating against my now sensitive prostate.   
“Ahh!...Ah!..Ohhh!”  
I whined as it all became too much. The fleshlight’s grooved insides hit every spot that made me see stars behind my eyes and made me feel as if I was going to pass out. I kept pumping it letting every last bit of cum be ripped from me. Every drag of it against my weak cock stung, forcing a tear to run down my face.   
When I absolutely couldn’t take it any longer I turned the vibrator off and slid the fleshlight off wincing as it drug over my used cock. I changed my sweat soaked clothes and made my way into the main room of the bunker.


	4. Almost Destiel Smut (Boys are too shy to do anything)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets Turned on But doesn’t know what to do and feels to emotional when Dean shows him...Ultimately he just leaves the whole situation

As I entered I couldn’t help but notice how disheveled Gabriel looked. Sam was absolutely glowing... A grin from ear to ear. I looked from Sam to Gabriel pointedly before asking  
“So...You guys have fun in there?”  
As if I couldn’t tell from the racket they were making in there. It kinda made me wonder what the hell had Gabriel screaming Sam’s name like that. And if maybe Sam would show me so I could use it on...  
“I don’t know..Why don’t you ask Gabriel!”  
Sam laughed menacingly and patted Gabriel on the back staring at him intensely. The heat behind his eyes kinda worried me but obviously Gabriel liked it because I saw him physically shiver. Gabriel smiled at the floor then looked at me and in a confident voice replied  
“Let’s just say....I was....Flying!”  
At his last remark he gave Cas a snide look and turned to me and winked. Cas looked confused for a moment but then his expression changed completely. It went from a deeply furrowed brow and a cocked head to an expression of Shock and curiosity. His bright blue eyes grew wide as he looked from angel to hunter. Once he got his initial response under control he looked at Gabriel and and asked  
“Really?....You let him..Uh, Do...”  
Although it was no longer present on his face the wonder was in his voice as he asked this. Gabriel smirked devilishly as he turned to me and said  
“Samo Did What Cas is so hot and bothered over....I’ll tell ya if you wanna try it out.”  
He turned to Cas and winked and for once Cas looked away..ashamed his face slightly pink. Oh my god! What the HELL?! What was the dirty little secret about these angels?! I looked at Cas why I pondered over what was so hot and why neither angel mentioned it out loud. As the silence went on Cas cleared his throat awkwardly and stated  
“I’m still tired...I think I’m gonna..Uh, go back to...bed, yeah.”  
As he walked up to me I moved out of his way but he moved the same way and our chests bumped into each other. We both blushed a little, then I moved the other way...and so did Cas. Except this time I lost my balance and toppled backwards grabbing onto Cas for stability. My back hit the wall and both Cas and I were flush up against each other. I was too shocked to pull away with our noses almost touching. I could see Cas go from light pink to cherry red in a matter of seconds. he pulled away and dashed off So fast it’s almost as if he teleported. As I looked back over to Sam and Gabriel I saw them giggling amongst themselves. I huffed angrily at them and yelled  
“What’s so funny over there!”  
The edge was clearly in my voice as I was highly upset. Gabriel stepped forward and teasingly said  
“I think Cas is more hot and bothered now that he had you up against the wall!”  
Immediately both Sam and Gabriel laughed hysterically. I just slid down the wall and muttered a quick  
“Shut up!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Castiel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel let Sam touch his wings.  
That’s one thing I know for sure! That...is very hard to consider. Letting a human touch an angels wings? Oh god how much I want Dean to touch my wings!! I close the door to my room and try to get my breathing under control. He felt so nice pressed up against me like that...  
Oh No  
No No No No No  
“I CANT get aroused!...not right now at least!”  
Shit.  
Involuntarily my wings flare out knocking over my bedside lamp. It crashes loudly on the floor as I attempt to control my urges. When an angel is sexually aroused their wings come out...some can control it but sadly I am not one. I focus on my breathing but it doesn’t seem to help for I can feel my pants grow tighter. I groan in frustration at the circumstance I am in right now.  
“You alright in there Cas?”  
Deans voice booms through the door and I attempt to fein sleep. But my wings flutter and send a glass of water crashing to the floor. I close my eyes tight as I wait silently for dean to find me like this. I hear his hand on the door knob as he asks again  
“Cas! You ok in there?”  
Before I can protest the door is swinging open.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Dean  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I carefully peer through the door a concerned expression covering my face. I’m expecting to find Cas injured considering the loud crashes but I find Cas looking strong. His wings are filling most of the room with their pitch black feathers. They look so soft...I just want to touch them. It’s a desire burning deep inside me that I didn’t even know I had. As I reach my hand out Cas yelps and jumps back tripping and landing on the bed. The fear in his eyes snaps me out of my daze as I gently say  
“It’s ok...I didn’t mean to Uh..Scare you.”  
I rub the back of my neck as I awkwardly shuffle closer to him. He is still wary of my presence and now that I’m closer I notice a bulge in his pants that makes me gasp out loud. He nervously apologises  
“Dean I’m S-So sorry...just go...W-We can J-Just forget about this!”  
He fiddles with the strings of my hoodie as he says this, unable to meet my gaze. I stand as close as I can without touching him as I ask  
“Why can’t I touch your wings?”  
I try to say it at a normal volume but it comes out as more of a whisper. Castiel’s blue eyes meet my green as he looks at me curiously.  
I can physically see him shake his emotions away then while looking at the wall he says  
“Can you just leave...I need some time alone. Don’t come in here for two to three hours.”  
I take a step away and see his eyes slowly drift closed as he leans back to let his head rest on the bed. His neck is obscenely on display and it takes every last bit of my will power to not kiss up his soft skin. It takes all of my willpower and a lot of reasoning to get me out of that room. I head down the hall to my room to ponder things over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Cas  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I could feel his eyes on me the whole time and it only made matters worse. The way his eyes roamed over me as if taking me apart. He had almost touched my wings.  
Oh  
My  
God.  
He had almost touched my wings.  
That would have went very bad very fast. Dean would have probably been repulsed by such a thing! He’s Straighter than an angel blade! It doesn’t help me control my bad thoughts with the way he flirts with me. I’ve seen him do it to countless other people as well which makes me even more upset. It’s wrong to think about Dean in that way...but I’m going to have to if I want to be back to normal.  
Damn Gabriel for saying that!  
Damn Sam for doing that to Gabriel!  
It’s not like I’ve never had sex before...it’s just...I’ve never done this.  
Pleasuring others is something I know I can do and I am very comfortable doing it...if I know the person well enough. But pleasuring myself...  
I have no idea if it will work.  
Maybe I should have let Dean stay?  
No.  
He’d have a royal freak out and it’d never be the same between us. I’d most definitely lose him. Maybe I should talk to Sam he’d be a little kinder about it.  
After a couple minutes of serious thought I decided to just call Sam and ask for his advice considering I couldn’t tell Dean everything.  
*ring  
*ring  
“Hello?”  
“This is Cas...I need your help with someth-“  
“Why don’t you just come ask me?”  
“I’m not decent right now...”  
“Oh...well...Why don’t you call Dean?”  
I panicked and hung up on him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Dean  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fuck! Cas was so hot like that!  
“Fuckin’ Wings!”  
I grit out as my hand expertly works my now hard cock. I feel my orgasm approach but my phone ringing stops my movement completely. I reluctantly remove my hand from my erection and pick up my phone. When I look at the caller ID my cheeks turn red with shame and desire. I answer it almost immediately and give a gruff  
“Heya Cas!”  
When I get no response other than a sigh I worriedly ask  
“Everything alright?”  
Please please PLEASE. Let him say no so I can go in there and see him like that again! Gosh he’s probably calling because he knows how I feel and wants to reject me. He’s probably heard me jerking off to him before...  
“I...Um, I N-Need..Oh just come in here and I’ll explain!”  
YES!  
I jumped off my bed put my boxers back on and dashed down the hall to Cas’s room. I burst through the door with a smile on my face and said  
“You needed me?”  
I closed the door behind me as Cas started to say what was obviously bugging the ever living shit out of him.  
“Dean...I don’t know how this is going to go...But I need your help...I know how sex works....It’s just, I can’t do it on myself...”  
He looked up at my stunned face and immediately back tracked.  
“Y-You don’t have to..I was just aski-“  
I cut him off by slipping my shirt off and saying  
“I’m comfortable.....How far you wanna go!”  
I physically saw his breath catch but I saw trepidation in his now deep blue eyes. He shook his head and just said  
“I don’t want to go anywhere...Just lead me through it.”  
Oh.  
He doesn’t like me like that. I looked away trying to control my unexpected emotion. I casually wiped the one tear I let slip off my cheek and continued on  
“Well...Uh, first you wanna undress-“  
In an instant his clothes were off and neatly folded beside him. I couldn’t help the way my eyes drank in everything. My gaze trailed up his legs over his toned chest and rested on his sweaty neck before I finally made eye contact. Both our eyes were filled with lust that I refused to act on. I awkwardly continued on  
“So now you wanna...Uh, Wrap your hand around your...”  
He got the message and wrapped his...Large...erection. I tried my best to explain but it wasn’t working and Cas was getting more and more confused as I rambled on. Finally something in me snapped and I pulled my boxers off and said  
“Just copy what I’m doing!”  
I took myself in hand and watched as he slid his hand around himself as well.  
Shit.  
I was definitely not gonna last long when the person I had been lusting over for years was touching himself in front of me.  
I started to move my hand slowly up and down and as Cas followed my lead his wings gave a flutter. Trying very hard not to moan I asked once again  
“Why can’t I touch your wings?”  
Cas let go of his cock and sighed. He looked at me as though he was working things out before he finally said  
“I can’t say it out loud right now...Just touch them!...but only briefly!”  
I stood up a little straighter and carefully asked  
“You sure?”  
He was silent for a moment obviously thinking it over before he sighed and said  
“I’m sure...Just not too much.”  
I was so eager to just run over and run my fingers through them but I could see how scared Cas was. I made my way over to the bed and I slowly reached my hand out once again...and once again I was stopped just before my hand could brush those soft Downey feathers. My hand was millimetres away when Cas said  
“Wait!”  
I immediately pulled my hand away afraid I had fucked up somehow. Cas opened his closed eyes and looked at me as if he was about to cry before he whispered  
“I’m sorry Dean.”  
Before I could say anything he was gone. Disappeared right before my eyes.  
“Damn it Cas!!”  
I punched the bed before standing up and redressing. I headed back to my room, my boner was already going away so I just got under the covers and went to sleep.


	5. Sabriel Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT Wincest...It is just Sex with an observer and Sam doesn’t get naked!! And if you’re worried about that ruining the smut it’s from Sam’s POV

I spent the next couple of days sulking over the fact that Cas didn’t want me. I just wanted to show him a good time. I called him chuck knows how many times. I barely ate and Only left my room when necessary. Gabriel and Sam definitely weren’t helping the situation.   
I swear I have never heard people have that much sex in my life. Honestly and it was going on EVERYWHERE! I even heard them in the dungeon. Like seriously! Keep it down!  
I couldn’t help my curiosity though when it came to what had Gabriel so strung out...and if it would work on Cas as well. Finally I took matters into my own hands and at dinner I decided to ask.   
We sat in silence like usual but I quickly announced   
“I want to know something!”  
Both Gabriel and Sam looked up from their plates and watched curiously as I continued on  
“I wanna know what the HELL has Gabriel Screaming out like that!! And I wanna know how to do that to Uh...an angel.”  
Gabriel gave a small chuckle and looked at sam as he asked   
“You wanna show him Samo?”  
Sam looked between both of us before he nodded and stood up. He led Gabriel away from the table and said   
“You coming?”  
I eagerly followed, curious as to what the hell was gonna happen. I wasn’t very comfortable seeing this whole thing but if it meant fixing things with Cas I could trudge through it. As I stepped into Sam’s room Sam turned to me and asked   
“Do you want me to show you?...or do you wanna try yourself and have Gabe lead you through it?”  
My immediate response was “EW NO!” But I pushed that response down and said   
“Uh I’m not comfortable doing...that. But I’d be glad to watch!”  
Sam made his way over to Gabriel but before he reached him I blurted out  
“WAIT?!...”  
They both turned to look at me  
“Can I make it a rule that I only have to see one of you naked?..”  
Gabriel smiled and said  
“Awww!... You wanna see me naked!”  
Gabriel burst into a fit of giggles as I said   
“I guess that’s what I’m saying..”  
I threw my hands in the air and yelled  
“Can we just sTOp tALkiNG about it and jUSt dO IT!!”  
I leaned against the wall as casually as I could in such a weird ass situation. Sam smirked at Gabriel as he took a seat on the bed he cockily said   
“Bring em’ out!”  
There was a moment where Gabriel looked very self conscious worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before there was a loud woosh. Suddenly his wings had materialized out of thin air... they were pure white except for the bottom parts which seemed to be a golden brown.   
“My eyes are up here princess!”  
Gabriel retorted jokingly at my wandering eyes. I politely told him to shut the hell up before the true fun began   
Sam abruptly stood up and grabbed Gabriel by the hips before pushing him into the bed. Sam waited a second for Gabriel to catch his breath before he commanded   
“Undress!...on your front!”  
With the help of his grace he was naked the minute the words left his mouth. Sam turned to me and explained   
“The angels wings are extremely sensitive...but there are certain spots that will have any one of them falling apart in a matter of seconds.”  
Gabriel looked so turned on at just the thought of Sam touching his wings that he wasn’t ready when Sam ran his hands through his feathers aggressively.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hmm...that got a nice reaction! I squeezed just at the base of his wings and Gabriel let out a loud “Ahhh” as he shook from the intensity of it all. He balled the sheets up in his fists as I repeated the action this time softly biting his neck.   
I squeezed just at the base where wing met skin and Gabriel’s howled, twitching in pleasure   
“Ah!!...I’M-“  
I squeezed the same sensitive place as I let my tongue explore the top part of his wing and he convulsed as his orgasm punched through him. He squirmed and babbled on in Enochian as I milked every last bit of the orgasm from him. Rubbing up and down his wings and squeezing in all the right places as he writhed in ecstasy.   
He was breathing hard, every exhale coming out shaky as I removed my hands and turned to Dean to explain a bit.   
“So essentially..The top part of the wing, right at the joint and especially at the base of the wing are like an Angels   
G-Spot. It’s kinda like how it feels when a girl sucks just the tip of your dick..at least that’s how Gabriel described it...however there’s something WAY better”  
I run my hands down Gabriel’s sweat soaked sides, still slightly shaking, and I whisper in his ear   
“Isn’t that right Gabriel..”  
He whimpers knowing exactly what’s coming.   
I still want to have a little more fun with this while I can so instead of going straight for it I decide to tease. I start slowly kissing at the base of his spine nibbling lightly and tasting with my tongue as I make sure to cover his entire back in my saliva. I stop at the places that make him moan and take my time leaving dark red hickies. When I reach the base of his wings he’s a mess..Drooling and begging   
“Oh!...Oh Please Sam!..Sam!SAm!”  
I gently bite at the base of his wings and he cries out as another orgasm tears through him.. but I’m not letting him off that easily...  
As his dick throbs and a dribble of cum weakly spurts out I go for the kill..  
I squeeze both his wings as I take his left oil gland into my mouth and give it a hearty suck.   
Gabriel screamed out in five different languages as I touched all the sensitive parts of his wing with my right hand and wrapped my other hand around his still shooting dick. My actions either prolonged his orgasm or sent him over into the next..either way I kept at it until his eyes rolled back in his head and he threatened to pass out.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
POV Dean   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jesus CHRIST!! Cas was close to letting me do that to him...Gabriel looked as though he had passed out but a second later he mumbled something in Enochian and his wings were gone once again. Sam turned to me and calmly continued with his boring explanation   
“Right above where the wing is attached there is a little bump that is kinda rough to the touch...that’s an oil gland. According to Gabriel it’s similar to a female clitorus. So treat it as so..not too rough, it could be painful...just go gently.”  
He looked at me worriedly before asking   
“How are you going to broach the subject with, Uh...the angel you decide to do this with?”  
Shit!   
How was I gonna manage that?! Castiel wasn’t exactly “ready” the other day...  
“We should go.”  
Sam interrupted my thoughts and gestured me out of the room babbling on about   
“Why the oil gland is there..”  
“How the angels mate..”  
Blah. Blah. Blah. BLAH! Honestly will he ever NOT do that?  
We both made our way to the kitchen for a couple beers still awkward from what just happened. I didn’t know much about watching an angel that your baby brother fucks, be fucked...but what I did know is that alcohol was DEFINITELY needed...


End file.
